


One Sentence Fics (2010)

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random, unconnected ficlets written for Goldenlake's One Sentence Week, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Tradition: He can stop any time he wants.

"This is-" Jonathan's voice caught, "-positively, uhn, the last time I, ohhh, take a squire."


	2. Menage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people just don't get it. (Callback to my "Something in Common" series.)

"Lerant, you've got it turned around: I'm part of the household, not a guest here; and though kissing you is nice, it can't compare to _both_ of them."


	3. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandry aims to please. (Callback to "Safe Spaces" by Kit.)

Sandry grinned at Lark's contented sigh, and explained, "Rosethorn told me you'd like that, especially."


	4. Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a dog just wants to roll over and show its belly.

Nestor spoke into Beka's ear, quietly, but his eyes never left the stage: "It's a bad business, falling for someone on the wrong side of the law -- but irresistible, isn't it?"


	5. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has options. (Extrapolated from another OSW fic by Kat)

"Princess," Alan said, as he approached from behind and kissed the back of her neck -- it didn't really matter which sister was wearing the teal gown tonight.


	6. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pets are so adorable, yet so annoying.

"It's just-" Beka glared at Pouce, Achoo, Slapper, the other pigeons, Kora's kitten, and Aniki's kitten, "-a sarden sandwich, so I don't see why you all have to stare!"


End file.
